vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladiolus Amicitia
Summary Gladiolus Amicitia (Often referred to as just Gladio) is one of the four protagonists of Final Fantasy XV. As a member of the Crownsguard, Gladio acts as Noctis' shield, having known the prince since childhood. While initially just Noctis' bodyguard without holding him in high regard, Gladio eventually grew to respect Noct and became one of his closest friends. In 756 M.E., Gladio was ordered to accompany Noctis to his journey to Altissia to wed Lady Lunafreya as part of the Lucis-Niflheim treaty, only to be diverted to stopping the Empire due to their invasion of Lucis. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, possibly High 6-A | High 6-A Name: Gladiolus Amicitia, "Gladio" Origin: Final Fantasy XV Gender: Male Age: 23 | 33 Classification: Human, Crownsguard Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Greatswords and Shields), Summoning (Can summon his weapons into his hands), Fire Manipulation (With the Blade of Brennaere), Electricity Manipulation (With the Thunderbolt Greatsword, as well as Impulse), Shockwave Emission (With Earthshatter, Cyclone and Impulse), Statistics Amplification (With all of his equipment), Statistics Reduction (With the War Sword), Absorption (With the Force Stealer and Absorb Shield), Holy Manipulation (With the Dominator), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Reactive Power Level (With the Rage Meter), Elemental Magic (Via Elemancy; of the Fire, Ice and Lightning varieties), Healing, Poison Manipulation, Curse Manipulation/Statistics Reduction, Time Stop and Death Manipulation, Resistance towards Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation,Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Petrification, and Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: Country level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Managed to block a blow from Titan; who caught a meteor), higher with the Rage Meter | Multi-Continent level (Harmed Ifrit along with the rest of the party), higher with the Rage Meter Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Coeruls and Thunderocs, both of whom use natural lightning to attack; can keep up with Noctis in training) Lifting Strength: Class T (Able to hold back Titan) Striking Strength: Country Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Country level, possibly Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of fighting for several days straight without rest or sustenance) Range: Extended melee range with his greatswords Standard Equipment: Greatswords: Gladio's primary weapon of choice; having trained many years and having fought a great variety of foes, thus mastering its style of inflicting slow yet powerful blows in the process. Due to the Greatswords' great weight and Gladio's physical strength, he has no problems with breaking an enemy's guard or cutting off enemy apendages. Gladio can use the following greatswords: *'Two-Handed Sword:' A greatsword forged to fight many foes at once, it inflicts 15% more damage with each additional enemy within a 65 feet radius (can be stacked up to +100% damage). *'War Sword:' A greatsword forged with even more heft as to deprive foes of their defence, it reduces the target's vitality when struck. *'Blade of Brennaere:' A greatsword who's core is filled with flames, it inflicts greater damage to those vulnerable to fire, and boosts Gladio's resistance to fire-elemental damage when in hand. *'Thunderbolt:' A greatsword crackling with electricity, it shocks the target when struck, and increases Gladio's resistance to lightning-elemental damage when in hand. *'Claymore:' A greatsword with ore that increases Gladio's vitality forged into the blade, allowing him to take more damage and continue fighting. *'Force Stealer:' A greatsword crafted with Insomnian technology, it absorbs the elemental powers of the foes Gladio defeats. *'Hardedge:' A greatsword forged with an edge that cuts with the precision of a scalpel, it makes cutting off appendages even easier. *'Duel Code:' A greatsword designed for single combat, it deals greater damage to lone enemies within a 65 feet radius. *'Hyperion:' A greatsword which, like the Two-Handed Sword, is forged to battle many foes at once, it inflicts 15% more damage with each additional foe within a 65 feet radius, with a maximum power boost of 100%. In addition, it inflicts far more damage compared to the Two-Handed Sword, essentially rendering the latter useless. *'Afrosword:' A greatsword with a design based on a turntable (and likely inspired by Afrojack), it greatly increases Gladio's health and resistance to magic, making him "Unstoppable". *'Iron Duke:' A crude but robust greatsword, it dispenses with enchantments, as it is designed with simple devastation in mind. *'Dominator:' A greatsword infused with holy light, it deals far greater damage against Daemons and the like, whom fear all that is sacred. *'Apocalypse:' A greatsword designed to safeguard Gladio by becoming deadlier as his health wanes. *'Masamune:' A sword said to have come from a faraway land, it can occasionally deal critical blows to an uninjured foe. *'Genji Blade:' A sword that used to belong to Cor Leonis, before being taken by Gilgamesh, and finally ending up in Gladio's possession after defeating the latter; this glaive ends a flurry of attacks with a deadly coup de grâce. Shields: Gladio's secondary "weapon" of choice, it primarily functions as a means to protect Gladio from all kinds of damage and raises his vitality, but it can also function as a makeshift knuckle by punching the ground, creating a small shockwave that throws enemies off balance. Gladio can use the following shields: *'Kite Shield:' A common and easy-to-use shield, it restores a small bit of the wielder's health when phasing through enemy attacks; though Gladio cannot use this ability due to lacking the ability to Blink, basically rendering the Kite Shield useless. *'Absorb Shield:' A shield which, as the name implies, absorbs the elemental powers of defeated foes courtesy of the Insomnian technology it was crafted with. *'Flame Shield:' A shield that boosts Gladio's resistance to fire (especially when raised), and increases his strength for 5 seconds after being hit with a fire-elemental attack. *'Ice Shield:' A shield that increases Gladio's resistance towards ice (especially when raised), and amplifies his health recovery rate when hit with an ice-elemental attack. *'Thunder Shield:' A shield that bolsters Gladio's resistance towards electricity, and increases his odds of landing critical blows when hit by a lightning-elemental attack. *'Hero's Shield:' A shield that's especially effective against wielders of firearms, as it bolsters Gladio's defence against damage dealt by guns. *'Black Prince:' A shield that boosts Gladio's resistance towards darkness (especially when raised), and boosts his magic reserves when hit with a dark-elemental attack. *'Power Shield:' A shield forged with elements that increase Gladio's strength and protection, it greatly bolsters his power and vitality when in hand. *'Wizard Shield:' A shield forged with elements that enhance the strength of Gladio's magic, it greatly enhances the power of his magic spells when in hand. *'Aegis Shield:' A shield said to have been forged by the Gods themselves, it has a 10% chance of completely blocking an attack. *'Medjay Assassin's Shield:' A shield that once belonged to a legendary assassin of the sands, it significantly increases Gladio's strength after he blocks an attack at the very last second. *'Ziedrich:' A sturdy shield forged with many layers of armor, it raises the wielder's strength after phasing through an attack; though Gladio cannot use this ability himself due to being unable to Blink, basically rendering the Ziedrich useless. The Tall's Talisman: An amulet that formerly belonged to one of the Kings of Lucis known as The Tall, who's physical build was alluded to be like that of a mountain, as well as having been known to have wielded a huge sword with a chainsaw-like blade thanks to his titanic strength. Due to being infused with the power of the Lucii, it accelerates the rate at which Gladiolus' valor builds up, thus allowing him to use Glaive Arts in quicker succession. Intelligence: As a member of the Crownsguard, Gladio has been training for nearly a decade to protect the Lucian royalty, mastering the usage of a greatsword that delivers slow but powerful blows. In addition, he is skilled in the use of a shield, protecting himself and his allies from harm at a moment's notice and even using it offensively. He is also in perfect sync with his teammates, protecting them when needed and utilizing combination attacks while only communicating with a few words. In addition, Gladio has undertook the Trials of Gilgamesh, and was even one of the two to survive it (the other being Cor Leonis; who was renowned as the best warrior in all of Lucis), and the first to beat it, albeit after obtaining the blessings and power of many late warriors. And as of the 10-year-long timeskip, Gladio has amassed over 10 years of additional combat experience, having spent his time fighting Daemons and other creatures by himself, and has even held his own against The Fierce; a former King of Lucis who was hailed as a fearsome warrior in his time. Weaknesses: Rather ineffective against flying opponents; needs to kill the opponent in order for the Force Stealer and Absorb Shield to work; can't use his Shields' passive abilities; cannot regain Elemancy grenades on his own, as Noctis is the only one with the ability to make them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rage Meter:' Gladio's strength increases the more he blocks attacks and takes damage. At it's fullest effect, Gladio's strength is quadrupled, and he can freely combine this with his Glaive Arts in order to utterly demolish his opponents. *'Glaive Arts:' As Gladio fights and fills his Valor Meter up, he gains the access to unique Glaive Arts; swordsmanship techniques said to have been passed down through the generations. Gladio can use the following Glaive Arts: **'Earthshatter:' Gladio slams his sword into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that damages and pushes enemies away from him **'Razor's Edge:' Gladio performs a wide and powerful slash, easily cleaving through his enemies **'Tempest:' Gladio swings his greatsword in a 360-degree spin, knocking the enemy off their balance and leaving them more susceptible to assault. **'Maelstrom:' Gladio delivers a slash before jumping and spinning in the air, smashing his sword downwards to deal massive damage **'Dual Master:' Gladio's final Glaive Art, learned after defeating Gilgamesh. First, he brandishes both his signature greatsword as well as the Genji Blade, before attacking the foe with a wild flurry of slashes, dealing massive damage; especially when his Rage Meter is completely filled. *'Dawnhammer:' Gladio leaps into the air and cleaves his enemy in two with a single stroke, dealing far more damage than his regular attacks. *'Cyclone:' Gladio slams his shield into the ground, sending out a shockwave that throws all surrounding enemies into the air. *'Impulse:' After concentrating for a second, Gladio proceeds to swing his greatsword, creating a vacuum while causing a massive electrical shockwave in front of him, devastating all enemies in the vicinity. *'Elemancy:' Thanks to Noctis, Gladiolus can use elemental energies condensed into Magic Flasks in order to attack. Gladiolus can use the following Elemental Attacks: **'Fire:' A grenade infused with the fire element, which creates an explosion of flames. Fira and Firaga are stronger versions of this. **'Blizzard:' A grenade infused with the ice element, which causes a frost-filled explosion that freezes oponents. Blizzara and Blizzaga are stronger versions of this. **'Thunder:' A grenade infused with the lightning element, which unleashes a burst of electricity. Thundara and Thundaga are stronger versions of this. **'Healcast:' A special grenade that both casts either Fire, Blizzard, or Thunder, and fully heals Gladiolus when it detonates. **'Venomcast:' A grenade infused with an element and poison, both casting a certain elemental spell and inflicting any enemy hit by the spell with poison. **'Cursecast:' A grenade that both casts an elemental spell and lowers the enemy's strength. **'Freecast:' A grenade that casts an elemental spell, and has a chance of not draining Gladiolus' supply of elemental energy. **'Failcast:' A grenade that casts an elemental spell which either does much more damage than it usually would, or fails to cast at all. **'Stopcast:' A grenade that casts an elemental spell, and has a chance to freeze the target in time. **'Blastcast:' A grenade that casts an elemental spell that deals significant damage to both the target, and Gladiolus himself. **'Killcast:' A grenade that casts an elemental spell with a chance of instantly killing the target. **'Expericast:' A grenade that casts an elemental spell and may give Gladiolus an experience boost. **'Maxicast:' A grenade that casts the ultimate elemental spell, dealing much more damage than an ordinary spell would. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Note: Gladiolus should be able to use Elemancy by himself due to it's nature as a weapon. However, he has only shown to do so once, so it should be noted whether he's allowed to use it in threads by the one who made it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Guardians Category:Royal Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Ice Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 6